


Holding One's Shape

by helens78



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo can see things that others don't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding One's Shape

It never ceases to amaze Odo. Solids can be so unaware of their surroundings... of themselves. Their feelings define them, mold their behavior -- lucky for them they _aren't_ changelings; they'd never be able to hold a shape. And yet they can be so unaware of those feelings.

Or they can pretend they are.

The major and the chief are so alike at times. If he weren't married, if she weren't still grieving for Bareil, they'd be more than friends by now.

The worst of it is, they'd be good for each other.

Chief O'Brien could bring out her gentle side. She keeps it guarded, even all these years after the occupation. He could make her feel safe enough to let it out from time to time.

And Nerys -- she'd give him confidence. He has bravado already; she'd give him a sense of humor about it when he forgets how to laugh at himself. She might even learn it herself from teaching him.

They'd be good for each other. Odo can see it as plainly as he can see the attraction they work so hard not to notice.

He hates himself a little for being grateful it's never going to happen.

_-end-_


End file.
